User talk:Mousetalon/Archive 1
Charart template Hey mousey (Mind if I call you that?) You wanted help to make a charart template for your user page right? (If you don't remember, it's at the bottom of my talk page) Anyway, all you do is this. Edit your user page, and their will be a blank box on the tool bar. Above the box it says, "Wiki templates" It will give you an option to scroll down. If you click on the arrow, it will give you a list of various wiki templates. At the bottom there's one that says "other". Click on this one. It will then give you a list of warriors wiki templates. Click on "Charart". Then, you can edit the template for your fanfic character or whatever. For help, you can go to a character's article, and click "edit this page" There will be a little box at the top that says "Charart" If you click on this, it will show you the correct format for editing charart templates. Okay, if that was to much info I'm sorry. But there you go. If you have a question, leave it on my talk page. Hope that helps=)--Nightfall101 00:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Charcat Of course, I'd be glad to make you a Charcat! :) I'll get to work on her right now. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 00:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Echo!!!! Luv ya!!!--Mousetalon 02:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) From your new mentor Hello Mousetalon. As I have nothing much to say I'll just get straight to it. Your first task will be a gray tom with green eyes. And whenever you post anything Mentor-Apprentice Related, put it under your User Name on my talk page (it will be under the title 'Apprentice Corner'). Mossflight 19:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Siggy Testing Spot --Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 04:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Mousetalon Here she is! I'm really sorry about how long she took - I've been so busy you wouldn't believe it. Anyway, just tell me if there's anything you want fixed. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 13:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) CharArt Request Form Tell Me the following info: Name: Pelt Color: Tabby?: Eye Color: Pelt Patterns: Male Or Female: Rank: I do NOT make leaders or kits yet!!!!! [[User:Mousetalon|':) Mousetalon']] Call Me Mousey!!! My Siggy Møųşëţąłő [[User:Mousetalon|':) Mousetalon']][[User Talk:Mousetalon| Merry Christmas!!!]] [[User:Mousetalon|':) Mousetalon']] Call Me Mousey!!! [[User:Mousetalon|':) Joy to the Mouse!!!']] Merry Christmas!!! [[User:Mousetalon|:) Talon of Mouse]] BOO!!!!!! [[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! [[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! [[User:Mousetalon|':)Mousey!']] Meow to me!!! [[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] And A Mousey New Year!!!!! [[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Ghostly Halloween! Hi Hi Mousetalon! I am Icestorm! Friends? I was wondering how do you make the candy cane and the leaf on your cat? I am doing a Christmas Cat but I don't know how to add the candy cane on the leaf! Help! :) Jinglestorm ♥ Merry Purry Christmas! 02:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) JingletalonMerry Christmas!!! Mousetalon 23:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey the charcat looks great!!! But Nightwhisker is not a girl, and his eyes are a really deep green. Thanks anyways!!! I love it. --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 22:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) That would be great if you could change the eyes... Thanks again!!! It's really great!!!!! --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 18:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Opinion? I just wanted your opinion on this if you could give me some advice or comments... --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 19:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Needs to be a bit depixelated. Usless spam If you find a usless spam article, just click "Edit this page" go to wiki text and type this-{{Delete|reason for deletion then at the end you do the two sguiggly parenthessis thingies =)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 04:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome! And I love the christmas cat!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 05:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Advice How's this? --Nightwhisker98Merry Christmas :D 14:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi Mouse. Wanna be friends? If so sign m friends list on my page :) Lol anyways Can you make me a medicine cat blank but change the herbs to candy canes? I wanna make a Christmas cat! :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 21:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) *gasps so hard that I fall to the floor* AMAZING! Friends? If so sign my friends list.! :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Chistmas Cat Blank Hi, I saw you made a CCB for Icestorm. Mind if I use it? I want to make one too. (: --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 01:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Christmas cat blank Hey Mouse, it's Nightfall. I saw that really awsome christmas cat blank you left on Icestorm's page. Do you mind if I color it in?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Do you mind if you make 3 more? Long haired she-cat,short haired male and long haired male? You don't have to. But I would like. Oh and I need help blurring the shading on my Nightwing!:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Can you reply to above? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I really need help with blurring the shading. Do you mind if you make 3 more? Long haired she-cat,short haired male and long haired male? You don't have to. But I would like. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Why aren't you repling? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Anyways you have to get of? I thought you were going to blur the shading on Nightwing. Oh I'll try and if I fail you can help me tomorow. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 01:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey did you finish those blanks? I tried to make one of them but I TOTALLY FAILED ): --PandastormPanda Love 01:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Gawd it is hard! Did you finish them? And I love your Olivenose! How many Chararts did you get approved? What are their names? --PandastormPanda Love 01:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I just need to get my Ryewhisker approved by Christmas then BOOM I AM A WARRIOR! Do you see anything else on Ryewhisker that needs to e fixed (I am working on blurring the shading and adding highlights to the head and tail) --PandastormPanda Love 21:00, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll be editing my talk-page. --PandastormPanda Love 02:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I did Stoneclaw, Whitestorm and Nightwing. I am already blurring the shading. What else do I need to do? --PandastormPanda Love 02:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I am adding highlights. Yes, for highlights I use the dodge tool. --PandastormPanda Love 02:40, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yep. --PandastormPanda Love 02:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Strange. --PandastormPanda Love 03:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Tell you about what? Oh and how your comments flipped it could have been your comments were too long so they had to archive it. I am going to go to warriors fanfiction to read your stories! Read mine! Firestar's Death, Cloudtail's Prophecy, Rising Deaths and Twoleg Attack. --PandastormPanda Love 14:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi! So, um... could you make me a to-be, because i have been dying to make one, but my charart is suckish. *sniff* ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 15:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) A to-be, Tom, Grey Tabby, (sort of like Brambleclaw if you can do that,) Amber eyes, Light Brown Left ear, Reddish color tail, (only the tip), scar across his nose. Thanks! ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 15:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) This is so awesome Mouse! (Is it ok if i call you that?) Thanks again. ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 15:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Tutorial Go ahead and congratulations on being made a warrior =) Just make sure you make it easy to understand for a new artist and make sure your examples are approval-worthy =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 18:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) No. Don't create a new article. Go to your user page and then put a / after the link in the address bar and add your title. Maybe use this page: User:Mousetalon/Tutorials Then just add a link to your user page and it will be available for everyone to see. [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 18:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It's good =) I've been watching you put it together! [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 20:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:Warrior I've already made you a warrior; I must've forgotten to tell you. :P My bad... well, congratulations! --[[User:Bramble|'''Tinsel]][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 23:22, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Quailfeather Oh when will I learn not to trust the character pages. It must have been a false description I saw so I put her on the list. Without a description she can't have a charart. I feel so bad Mousey =( [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Images Hi, Mousey. I just am letting you know that I had to remove some images off your user page because you are only allowed one image on your user page. It helps save a lot of space in the upload log and on the whole keeps the wiki clean. You can keep your approved chararts on your page, though. That's fine. But please limit personal images to one. Thanks, Bramble-sama 22:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Charactor Art Hi Mousetalon and everyone! Im new here, and I was wondering how you get art of your cats I've created mine (Birdsplash) and I would really like to have charater art and stuff to go with her story! Thanks for your help - Birdsplash new wiki Sorry if it's none of my business, but on Bramble's talk page you said you made a new wiki. May I ask what the URL is? ConfettifernAnd a happy Leaf-bare! 23:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Of course I will. Who are you on Howrse?ConfettifernAnd a happy Leaf-bare! 23:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm beach horses.ConfettifernAnd a happy Leaf-bare! 23:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:Shrewfoot No you go ahead. i wouldn't be able to work on her anyway because my computer is broken. --Spottedwing 18:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:new wikia You'll have to ask Eulalia about making others administrators; I don't have the power to make others admins. For Projects, just make a page with (Name of Wiki) Wiki:(project name) and then (name of Wiki) Wiki talk: (project name). Hope that helped. --Bramble-sama 00:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Admin I saw your message on Bramble's page, and I figured you might need some help: To make someone an admin, type in your wikia's URL and add /wiki/Special:UserRights to it (ex. www.warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights) and that should get you there. Then you type the name of the user you want to make a rollbacker or admin, and then it'll tell you what to do. Hope this helps! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'''Happy New Year!]][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 16:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Templates Well, on the template page, (Template:TemplateName), you create the various and necessary coding, and then type the template name on the page you want it to go. Template:Charcat is an example; coding permits us to type in information and display it in a way. As for how to code... you'll have to get some other help on that, I'm afraid. I make templates by going off of others and lots of copy-pasting. I've never made an original before. --Bramble-sama 18:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I think you might mean a category, in which case you just put Category:Templates at the bottom of each template page. --Bramble-sama 20:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Howrse Warrior RPG wiki Well, I can try and help a little although I don't have much time as WWiki has to come first. I also don't know anything about Howrse RPGs apart from the fact that they are in EC forums and are ofetn run badly... I'm pleased you'd ike to make me an admin, but I'm going to have to decline the offer as I won't be able to give the role my attention to the standard that is needed to help run a wiki on top of the things I do here. Just tell me what needs doing though and I'll try and make some edits =) Sand 21:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Help? Hey Mousey can you help me put my Chararts in order? (On my user page can you put my Chararts there?) Thanks! --IcyLet's Go 2010! 20:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Stoneclaw, Nightwing, Whitestorm (D), Ryewhisker, Molepelt (MC) and Firestar (W) I'm going to upload Molepelt and Firestar's images. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 21:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re:Rogue It's rogue, not rouge. :) Again, rouge is french for red... in any case, the fill-in tool works fine on the rogue image. The only thing I can think of is that if you have two layers; and the tabby stripe is on the lower one, you need to switch layers to be able to edit the layer the stripe is on and not the layer above it, which will just fillin the layer. If that made no sense, it might just be your computer. Try starting over if nothing else works. --Bramble-sama 22:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Charart Hey Mousey! Can I make you a charart? I really like your stories on your user page! Is there anywhere I can find the full stories? Anyway, has anyone made you a Purplepaw yet? (Purple is my favorite color XD)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial I want to make some charart tutorials, but I don't know how to add a new page to put them on. --♪ Ravenstar ♫ :P 21:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Anon :I'm sorry, I don't have the power to block, but I can do my best to rollback the edits to the way they were... if you want the user blocked, you'll have to ask Eu or Bramble. ★[[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]] Batteries not Included 16:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) boulderclan Based on these comments,I bet now that Firestar123 is a good user.Whoever put stuff on a page like that is a nasty,vulgular,dirty person.Who has a mind like that on here????!!!![[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]]How's the prey running? 16:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) re:Boulderclan Ugh.The user who made the page like that,is s/he a user on here,or a vistior I'm wondering.*shivers*That person has a sick mind whoever it is.[[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]]How's the prey running? 17:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Nomination Go here to nominate someone for senior warrior. --Bramble-sama 23:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you did it right. It looks good. --Bramble-sama 23:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) -.- Ok, I'm just going to get rid of some stress here. Why did you suggest Night? Because she's great at making easy images? Who's stuck over here with the tabbies who have to be done in an exact replica of the warrior image and the white cat for her first charart? I've done a lot to get where I am, and something tells me Night hasn't done alot. So, she gets to go around posting "comments before approval?" while I'm stuck trying to make the eye look exactly like to old image. Whew. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 00:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't reply to this, Mouse. I want to talk to her about this. --Bramble-sama 00:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) She replied, so I'm replying back. What I'm saying is, there are people (and not just me, either) who deserve it more. --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 00:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! And I love the cute kitty too ^_^ --Rage♥♥ 00:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Surprise o: You shouldn't have told me that cause now I'm going to pester you every day about it. -invents time travel and goes ahead two weeks- Ok, I'm ready for my surprise! xP No, really. Please? Can I have a hint? Is it larger than a bread box? xD --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 01:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Really, what is two weeks in the grand scheme of things? Does two weeks really matter? Can I just get my surprise now? --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 01:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I know. -wink wink- But why do you have to wait two weeks for that? --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 02:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I get ya. ;) But is it larger than a bread box? xD --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ⋆Deputy⋆ ]] 02:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gallery You mean my picture gallery, for my chararts?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it's just a matter of typing the right code in wiki text form. Go to any article with a character pixel section. Bluestar for example, that's a good one. Just go to "Edit this page", then go to wiki text. It will show you which code you type to make a gallery. Hope this helps!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay let's see. Maybe I could do it for you? Just paste the images and what you want it all to say on my talk page, and I'll see what I can do. If that's okay?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hey Mousetalon I was wondering if you could tell me how to put the "Deletion" on pages? --IcestormHI! 12:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Leafstar No, nothing wrong with it. I didn't process that little batch of approved images, Bramble did. She must have just forgotten to update the pages, or didn't have time or something. Thanks for pointing it out. It is now fixed. =) Ѕд₦₫ 16:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) My trumpet teacher arrived just as I was finishing archiving, so I didn't have time to update the articles. So sorry, Sand, (say that 5 times fast!) that I didn't do them and then you had to. Bramble-sama 17:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Okay. Where do you want your art gallery? On a new page (I can do that too) or your user page? Btw, do you have pixlr, photoshop, or GIMP?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:19, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, all your chararts are on the link I put under "My Approved Chararts" For some reason though, Dawnpelt, Jaggedtooth, and Leafstar wern't showing up. I tried to fix it, but it wouldn't work. Maybe Icethroat could help?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sundapple Wow, very random indeed. Looks cool! Thanks!--[[User:Night shine|'Nightshine']][[User talk:Night shine|'Let it snow!']] 00:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gallery Help I have. :) I would have gone ahead and hit save page after seeing what to do to fix it, but I wasn't sure if that was okay with you or not, so I'll tell you what to do instead. #For Dawnpelt, it says Imae instead of Image. #For Jaggedtooth, you spelled rogue wrong, and when Nightfall put in the file names, she spelled it right. it's spelled rogue, and she put Jaggedtooth_rogue, but the file name is Jaggedtooth_rouge, which is why it didn't work. #For Leafstar, it's the same as for Jaggedtooth, the spelling of "rogue". Hope this helps! Just let me know if you need anything else or if that doesn't work! --'Icy-chan' 00:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shelheart I can't see any reason why it wouldn't work... if it still doesn't, perhaps use a slightly larger paintbrush to colour them in? Ѕд₦₫ 13:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Shellheart Here!I filled the spots in for you.Hope it helps.I use pixlr for all my images,I dont know what you use though.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Have a happy Valentineღ 21:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:sHELLHEART Oh,I just though you needed some help.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Have a happy Valentineღ 22:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bluestar Oh... I didn't realize. But since you've had her up for a while, I guess you can take her. I'll just find another charart to do. Sorry for not replying sooner. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Happy New Year!']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 02:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) No problem, it wasn't your fault. I've removed my Bluestar reservation from my projects list. And your Bluestar image looks great! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Happy New Year!']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 15:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Graypool It's a problem that we're all having right now, including me. I'll see what I can do concerning some sort of policy about it. Until then, just keep practicing chararts and making new ones and such, and then upload when you can. Up till now, I would've said yes to you using our blanks, but I really am starting to think it would have been better to refuse all the requests. I'm sorry, but I don't want the blanks to be on another wiki. I may withdraw my permission on the other wikis, too. Please don't take it personally. --Bramble-sama 18:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template :Well, I could probably just copy the one I made for Bluestar and alter it to your needs, seeing as I made it. What alterations would you need from that one? i.e, changes in color, sections on it, etc. Also, please give me the link to the wiki it's for and the name you want the template to have and I'm happy to help :) ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 11:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Opinion I love it!!! Neat. Can you make one for me? The same colors. And links. WetstarTaylor Swift! 21:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) HI I am Icethroats apprentice, I think you know her. But anyways, would you make me a charart, just like the one you made for Nightshine? The yellow with brown spots? Except Id like her to have a longer tail. Thanks! http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:17silverthistle 00:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Archive Your tak page is getting pretty long. Want me to archive it? If so, tell me how long. IcestormHi There! 00:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Copy the coding w''ithout saving.'' Post it at the very begining of your talk page, and change the colors,text, ect. IcestormHi There! 00:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) New and need help! hi, I am Leafstar 424, I just signed up and am having some trouble! First of all how cna you create your own warrior cat on wikia? Also how cna you create your own wikia warrior cat page. THANKS! PLUSS WARRIORS RULE! Hey, thanks so much for your tutorials. Major help. ~Stealthstar, leader of ThunderClan... You could come and visit my clan. My clan is Riverclan. Go to the lake next to the mountains. The Tribe of Rushing Water will tell you a little about the four clans. If you run into them that is. We would love to learn about Fogclan. Thank you and may Starclan light your path. Mistystar 23:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC)